


Rush Through Time

by Firebull



Series: Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 [13]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: The journey back to Judai's time gets a bit more interesting than anticipated.For Yugiotober + Whumptober 2019 Day 13: Power & Adrenaline





	Rush Through Time

They were back on Yusei's D-Wheel on their way to drop Judai off in his own time after defeating Paradox. All they could really see were the red flames of the Crimson Dragon surrounding them. It had been like this for a while now. Judai shifted behind Yusei in discomfort. 

"I'm sorry for it being this cramped."

"It's fine. At least it's more relaxed than last time."

Yusei hummed. It was nice being able to take in the Crimson Dragon surrounding them without dreading what was at the other end of the journey. He was pulled out of his thoughts when one of Judai's hands left his side and the other arm moved to wrap around his waist, pulling them closer together.

"Though to think that you could travel through time. You've been holding out on me," Judai said, but the words weren't directed at Yusei this time.

Yusei felt Judai lean over and watched as red flames curled lovingly around Judai's outstretched hand. The Crimson Dragon let out a sound he'd never heard before. He couldn't quite pin it down, but it sounded almost... sheepish? Either way it wasn't something he expected to hear from the creature whose existence was still mostly a mystery to them. "You two know each other then?"

Judai leaned his head against Yusei's back as he watched the flames. "Yep. If you fight for the survival of the universe long enough, you slowly end up knowing every major player."

The Crimson Dragon rumbled in agreement around them. He could even feel it echo in the mark on his back, right where Judai's head leaned against him. That made it sound like Judai was as ancient as the dragon, but surely someone would've- Yusei lost his train of thought when he felt Judai kiss the mark. He had to be mistaken though. Yeah, there was no way he'd feel something like that through his jacket. Then again the Crimson Dragon made a sound that was almost like a purr. 

Either way Judai decided to change topics. "Say, how fast can this thing go?"

Yusei gladly took the chance to think of anything else. "On the roads? Almost double than this if I pull all the stops." Though that involved speed counters and he was so not getting into that now.

"And in here?"

"I... don't know?" He hadn't really thought about how fast he was going. Just what felt natural. Maybe part of that was the powers of the Crimson Dragon. It hadn't mislead him yet, always helped him out whenever it could.

"Why don't we find out then?" Judai's grin was audible.

Yusei was about to tell Judai all about the maximal capacities of his D-Wheel's engine when he felt the Crimson Dragon nudge him. Almost like a dog asking someone to play with it. Yusei's brain was starting to short circuit from all the new things he learned about it today. He carefully looked over his shoulder and was met with Judai's expectant eyes. He sighed as he realized that he was outnumbered two to one. 

"Let's do it. You might want to hold on properly now." 

The words barely left his mouth before he felt Judai practically glue himself to Yusei's back, hooking his chin over Yusei's shoulder. He ignored the way Judai's bangs tickled his neck as he revved the engine. The Crimson Dragon cried out and they were off. 

Yusei watched as the D-Wheel's speed jumped up to over 300 km/h in over a second and then it just kept on climbing. Both Judai and the Crimson Dragon let out whoops of joy. Adrenaline flooded his system as their speed easily passed 400 and was well on its way to reaching 500. They should be dead and his D-Wheel beyond repair. And yet...

And yet Yusei didn't stop the wide smile from appearing on his face as he tried to nudge his D-Wheel into going just a little bit faster. The thrill of the speed, the Crimson Dragon's powers humming within him and the feeling of Judai against him were finally enough that even the darkest parts of his mind shut up and just let him live this moment.

But just with all other fun things it had to end way too soon. They eased down to a more manageable speed so the Crimson Dragon could set them down in Judai's time without any complications. Their breathing was heavy and Judai only slowly pried his arms from Yusei's waist. Yusei himself had to will himself to let go of his D-Wheel so Judai could climb out behind him. 

"That was awesome!" Judai yelled as soon as he had firm ground beneath his feet.

Yusei chuckled as he got off himself. "Yes, it was."

When their eyes met it was almost as if time stopped for a very different reason. One moment he was taking in Judai's ruffled hair and slightly parted lips, the next they were moving with his own. It was a different kind of rush that had his heartbeat rocket back to sky high after it barely got the chance to calm down. He lost himself in the warmth and the hands that had grown so familiar over the past couple of hours. 

Or he would've if Pharaoh didn't start scratching the inside of his storage compartment.

Judai broke the kiss and slipped out of Yusei's arms to free the irritated cat and get his bag. Him arguing with Pharaoh gave Yusei enough time to catch his breath and get his heartbeat back under control. He almost felt guilty for it, but when Judai turned back to him it was obvious that they both knew that the moment passed.

Still, Judai send him an easy smile. "I'm sure we'll meet each other again."

"What makes you so sure?" Because unlike what he said back then, Yusei didn't think he'd actually meet either of them again. Everybody knew about Yugi's death and he'd never heard or seen anything about Judai before.

Judai eyes glowed orange and blue. "I just know." He blinked the colours away. "Plus, we gotta have our duel at some point, right?"

"Right." Yusei wondered how that would go. Even now he knew nothing about Judai's deck except that Neos appeared to be his ace. "I take it you already have a plan for taking on Yugi then."

"Oh, I already dueled him."

"...what?"

Judai laughed. "Why so surprised? He's only a few years older in my time. At least now I know what all those knowing smiles were for. Gotta have a talk with him about that soon." 

Yusei shook his head. Honestly, he should just stop being surprised by Judai's everything by now. Every time he learned something about him it just brought up more questions he didn't have answers to. He got out his helmet and closed the storage compartment. 

"Oh and one last thing."

"What is it?"

Judai gently took ahold of Yusei's chin. When he didn't pull away, Judai placed a quick kiss on his lips. It was just long enough for Yusei to appreciate the softness of his lips before he was gone again, staring at Yusei with determination. 

"Stop doubting yourself so much for things out of your control."

"How did you know?"

For a moment Judai's eyes looked so old that there was no doubt in him being ancient. "I've seen that look in the mirror too many times to not recognize it. Staying on that path is going to make no one happy. Neither you nor the people you want to protect. So stop following it."

"I... I don't know how." 

"Trust in your friends and I'm sure you'll figure it out." Judai looked away from Yusei as Pharaoh scratched at his jeans. He easily picked him up and cradled him in his arms like a baby. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a very hungry cat to feed and make sure all the spirits returned to where they belong."

"I'll leave you to it then." Yusei put on his helmet and got on his D-Wheel. "And thank you, Judai."

Judai waved him off. "Hey, you're the one who saved my life here. It's the least I can do."

"Guess so." He revved up the engine. "I'll see you around then."

Judai's hand slid over Yusei's right arm. Yusei could feel the Crimson Dragon arch into the touch when he brushed the edges of his signer mark.

"Yeah, I look forward to seeing both of you again."

Yusei send him one last smile before the Crimson Dragon wrapped around him and whisked him away. The journey back home was too quiet, but his mind was far more relaxed than it had been in a while.


End file.
